Pokemon at Sea: The Treasure of Longshore
by Klastie
Summary: In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world, there was a discovery of a great treasure far out at sea. Now everyone wants it, but one Pokémon wants to get there first! We focus on little "Captain" Psyduck in exciting adventures as he journeys far and wide.


~~o~o~o~~

Evening was slowly descending on the busy port of Everdrift Harbor and the Pokémon of it are starting to settle down as well. In Everdrift, creatures of all shapes and sizes from every nation and landforms have come. Some just are just passing by; others have some business that needs to be tended to. In this port, Pokémon don't often exchange glances with one another. Some characters don't always seem to be friendly and are not always willing to say a hello. The harbor is lined with shops, taverns, and many other establishments.

Here in this harbor lives a young misunderstood Psyduck, which there he is being thrown out of a salon.

"Ouch!" he said when he landed on to the boarded floor. He picked himself up and turned to the door of the tavern. There standing at the door was a dark shaded Feraligatr grinning evilly at Psyduck.

"Didn't I tell you not to step in here, you little runt!" he said.

Psyduck began to tremble in his presence, "I-I-I'm s-sorry, Feraligatr! I was just trying to get some f-food…" he said lowering his head.

"I told you! I'm never going to feed any weak pathetic Pokémon like you! Now scram before I lose my cool!" Feraligatr said expressing slight anger.

"B-b-but, I'm hungry…"

"GO!" Feraligatr let loose of a Hydro Pump that swept Psyduck off his feet and into the air. Psyduck soared through the open sky and came crashing down into the water below.

"Hmph…" the alligator said heading back into the tavern.

Out in the water Psyduck emerged to the surface. "Sigh…." He swim to the nearest landform and crawled out of the water. He sat underneath a stray tree and stared out into the ocean barely blinking as the sun continued down the horizon. He grabbed a nearby rock and threw it out making it skid across the darkening sea.

The sounds of the harbor went to complete silence and peace loomed over. Psyduck sluggishly made his way on the empty path of port and collapsed in the center of the harbor. He felt horrible; no one really did care for him. Tears ran down his face as he lied on the cold boards of the harbor. The seconds he spent on the floor felt like decades that just wouldn't fly by, until Psyduck felt a warm hand on the back of his head. He turned with a confused expression only to find a gentle Miltank brushing the tears off his face.

"Oh honey. What is the matter?" She said with a motherly tone that soothed Psyduck into comfort.

With the last of his tears shed he responded to her question, "Oh maim, I have gone through so much…"

"Oh now, come with me, I'll fix you something to eat," she said lifting him to his feet. "Everyone is welcome to my home." Miltank lead Psyduck to a cozy little cottage at the edge of the harbor and escorted him inside. She handed him a cup of tea and cooked up a wonderful soup.

Psyduck's eyes filled with emotion and began to chow down on the grub set before him. After he finished the meal he thanked Miltank for her kindness and began a conversation.

"That is an awful tale that you speak of dear…" Miltank said. "You're a gentle Pokemon with little needs. Yet no one sees you for who you are."

"Yes, miss Miltank. I've always been pushed around by the bigger, stronger Pokemon of the harbor and no one has ever been so nice to me like you have," the little Psyduck said.

"Well Hun. We need to get you recognized. If those tough guys think they can be all tough on you. You need to show them that you're not going down without a fight!" Miltank said with the look of determination in her eyes.

Psyduck was pleased to know that someone was finally pushing him in the right way, not in the way he is has been pushed for so long. Suddenly, Miltank stopped, her ears perked up and she placed her finger on her lips. She slowly walked to a slightly open window and peeked out. Psyduck jumped off his seat.

"Ssshh… There is someone outside," she said listening carefully to the strangers outside.

Outside Miltank's window two Granbull were quietly speaking in disturbing rough voices that were difficult to ignore. The voices seemed to be discussing a topic that they don't want anyone to know but yet still want others to know. One Granbull was shorter than the other and was scratchier in voice.

"Brother! You must hear what I have heard," the shorter one said. "It's about the expedition!"

The larger Granbull turned to his partner, "Expedition?! What are you talking about?"

"You know the one to explore the great caverns of the Longshore!" the first said. "Well news has come back, it turns out that there is a great treasure in there!"

"Treasure? You say a great treasure?" the larger said. "But, why are you telling me this?"

"Well… shortly after the explorers found the treasure they were attacked. Ten explorers went in. One only came out."

"W-w-what? You say…" the larger one said froze…

"Yes. They lost their lives."

The Granbull were silent for a moment, but gathered their things and moved on. Meanwhile within the cottage, Miltank and Psyduck went back into their seats near the table.

Miltank was lost in thought. "Did you hear that honey?" She asked Psyduck.

"A-ah. Yes Miltank," he answered. "That's horrible."

"Yes, I know. I do recall this expedition as it was being planned. You see I was originally supposed to go on that trip."

Psyduck was surprised, "B-b-but, why didn't you go?"

"Dear, I'm not as strong as I used to be. I couldn't go on such an adventure in my current life," Miltank weeped. "Now the Pokemon that had left are not coming back."

Psyduck placed his hand on Miltank's shoulder. "Don't cry, Miltank."

"Yes, dear. I won't," she said smiling. "I just felt…. Dear? What is that look on your eyes?"

Psyduck grinned. "Miltank, where is the caverns?"

Miltank gasped, "What are you saying! You don't really think I would tell you! I can't let you go off and get yourself killed!"

"Miltank," the only word that came out of Psyduck's mouth. This is was enough to get Miltank's attention.

"Okay dear. You got me, but are you sure?" she asked the little Pokemon.

Psyduck nodded, "No one here never really cared about of me. If I can show those tough Pokemon that I'm not scared to even attempt such a tr-" Miltank stopped Psyduck from his speech.

"Now, now. If you're going to start this expedition on a good start you need to get some sleep."

Psyduck smiled and agreed. "Can you help me, Miltank?"

"Well dear, the only advice I can give you is that you need to build a crew. The distance to the caverns is vast, filled with dangers and obstacles that the first team were build for. Tomorrow I want you to get prepared and somehow make people join you."

Miltank lead Psyduck to a small bed in a room at the back of her cottage. "I have a feeling that the news will spread quickly. It's likely that a lot of thief and bandits might try their chance at getting that treasure, so you must choose your crew carefully."

Psyduck lied down in the bed given to him and Miltank tucked him in. She patted his head and walked out of the room. In the dim light that loomed in the room, Psyduck was pondering about what goal he has set before him. He had no idea what he has set into motion, but he can only hope that he can get out alive.


End file.
